Misunderstood
by person6
Summary: This is very familiar to my other work, but this time it's Malik and his yami, Ishtar musing about each other. Yaoi between MalikIshtar.
1. More then the eye see's

Hello everybody! This is the promised sequel like fanfic I promised to everybody. This like my first fanfic will be a musing between Yami and Hikari. This one will be between Malik/Ishtar. As you can see this is yaoi but like my previous one it can be seen as very deep friendship. Thank you for the wonderful reviews for my previous fanfic and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Well on with the fanfic. Enjoy ^_^! **************************************************************************** ************************** I watch you sleep peacefully. Your breath even and calm. Your face half buried in the many pillows you sleep with. I inch my face close to yours and poke your nose. You moan and bury your face into the pillows even more. I poke you again and you finally open your pale lavender eyes to see me nose to nose with you. You blink and let out a yelp of surprise, promptly rolling the other direction only to fall off the bed and to fall on your behind.  
  
"Ishtar!"  
  
Oh hikari, you really are a funny one. I laugh at your pouting face, but nevertheless I help you up.  
  
"Isis told me to wake you up."  
  
I hear you grumble, but still you give me an amused smile.  
  
"Well you have hell of a way to wake people Ishtar."  
  
I sling my arm around your shoulders, leading you to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Isis made breakfast for once."  
  
I watch you lounging on the couch on your stomach. Your head propped up on a pillow. You carefully shift to your side avoiding leaning on your scared back.  
  
"Hey Ishtar, do you know when Isis will be back?" "Dunno."  
  
I hear you sigh quietly as you turn to your stomach again. Your bright lavender eye seem to dim slightly.  
  
"She promised she'd be back by dinner."  
  
With that your eyes light up and a smile graces your face again. I smile back. Your so child like. I see your eyes drift off, soon closing shut. I cover your back with a blanket knowing your going to get cold in this blasted winter weather. I let my fingers softly linger on your face. Your face grows so calm in your sleep. Your long lost innocence shines through when you sleep, yet i see it often when you're awake. Like the way your eyes light up when you're happy. When you help Isis so she'll have more time with us, the way you make this household smile with your laughter. Oh hikari you can be so innocent, even with your sorrowful past. I remember when I first saw you. Even though I was an embodiment of your hate, you were truly happy I came. I remember you looked up at me with your lavender orbs, face tear-streaked.  
  
"It dead?"*  
  
Your tiny voice trembled. I couldn't bring myself to nod or say yes. The sight of your tiny body trembling body had struck me motionless. But you knew, even without me saying so, you knew. Tears welled up in your eyes again.  
  
"Who take care of Isis and me an-and Rishid?"  
  
I couldn't bear to see you cry, not again. I didn't want you to ruin your beautiful lavender orbs. I took your trembling body into my arms and whispered into your ear,  
  
"I'll always take care of you. You are my hikari, my light. I will always be by your side."  
  
And soon you fell asleep, cradled in my arms, safe from all harm. I snap back to reality and smile at your sleeping face. I kiss your cheek and get up. Why you hikari? Why you? Why did you get chosen to be scarred? Why did you get chosen to have a yami of hate? Why did you have to suffer? I let my hands gently touch your back. I see you shift away; you never liked it when people touched your back. You won't even let Isis touch it, only me. Why? Only to my touch, you won't flinch. I know it's sensitive. I remember once when you and the pharaoh got into a fight. Stupid good for nothing, egotistical pharaoh. I forgot why you were fighting, probably called him something he didn't like. Anyways he slammed you into the wall and I remember your pain-filled screams. Even the pharaoh was surprised. He dropped you but you couldn't stop screaming. I could feel your pain, but only parts, you blocked it out. Or you tired to. I gathered your shaking body into my arms carefully avoiding your back. I could feel tears of pain disappearing into my shirt. But soon you feel unconscious, the pain was too much. Isis was furious; she kicked everybody out, screaming and cursing at them in Egyptian. That was quite a sight, I really do admire her. She loves you so very much Malik. I can see it. Anyways when you came to you told me that there was no pain like it. It felt like every inch of your back was burning and you could feel the knife being plunged into your back once more. I felt so guilty, I failed to protect you. But you only said that it was your own fault. So like you. I see you stir under the blanket. How long have I been standing here thinking? Gah! It's 5:00 already!  
  
"What are you doin' Ishtar?" Your sleep weighted voice murmurs through the silence.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I bend down to brush away your pale bangs. You smile up at me with those lavender orbs of yours.  
  
"You know Ishtar, there's more to you then the eye sees"  
  
I chuckle.  
  
"Same to you hikari, same to you." **************************************************************************** *************************** Okay well, that's' chapter one, so how do you like it so far? I hope you liked it, but please review and tell me. I accept all kind of reviews even flames, so please review! Also please read my other works as well. So read and review. Thanks! Ja ne ^_^!  
  
*It means father in Egyptian or Arabic, I forgot which one. 


	2. why me?

Thank you for the kind review Aurora of the Moon, it was greatly appreciated! Well anyways on to the next chapter of this fic! Once more this is in Ishtar's POV and the next will probably be in Malik's. Once more warning there will be very slight yaoi, although it may be interpreted for deep friendship, what ever you wish it to be. **************************************************************** ********************  
  
I listen to the sound of you two banging away at the piano. Well it's more like making music. I see you brush away your bangs with an impatient toss of your burnished head as your face is concentrated on the keys before you. Isis has that exact look on her face. The resemblance between you two is so uncanny. Who would have ever thought you could play the piano? And so well at it too? You're so misunderstood. I know for a fact your not insane, quite far form it. I think you're quite the genius. I've seen you play the piano, it's extraordinary, the way your lithe fingers slip around the keys, producing the most beautiful music I've ever heard. Isis calls it talent. She's so proud of how well you play. I know I am. It just amazes me, the way that by pressing the black and white you can produce music. I'm proud about many things about you. The way you play the god damn piano so well, the way you learn everything so quickly, your immense knowledge of books and fine arts. You really are a genius Malik, you truly are. I know a lot of people assume you're a dumb blonde, but far from it. You're so misunderstood. I really wish that those baka's could see you now; your finger's flying, eyes glowing with excitement and joy, your face concentrated yet peaceful. If only they knew you the way I did, they would be awed by your brilliance.  
I watch you yawn widely before crawling into my bed. Your sleepy lavender orbs gaze up at me slightly glazed over with dreams interrupted. I let you crawl in, welcoming the extra warmth you bring in. You smile at me sleepily before laying on your stomach, disheveled head resting right over my heart.* I carefully bring my arm around your back, making sure it doesn't hurt you. You were always so small, so delicate looking. I always had the impression that you could break into a thousand pieces if I wasn't careful. I look down to see you look at me through half lidded eyes.  
  
"Get some sleep hikari."  
  
I see your illuminated blonde head move as you shift to get more comfortable then you close those bright eyes of yours. Soon your even breathing tells me you've drifted off to the land of dreams. I twirl a lock of your sun bleached hair in my hands and kiss your smooth cheek. Hikari your one of a kind you know that? You've had a hard life, yet you seem to blossom even under the oppressing darkness. You make me wonder, you really do. Why are you stuck with me? An embodiment of hate, a yami of the darkest dark. Even through this you have grown to love me. Why so? Why do you love me? What is so special about me? What do you see in me? I close my own dull lavender eyes and let sleep claim even as these question's buzz around in my mind. But right before I drift off to sleep I let my head rest on your soft on and whisper into your ear.  
  
"Love you hikari."  
  
You mumble something out but I hear you loud and clear through my question buzzing mind.  
  
/Love you too yam. / **************************************************************** ******************** So how did you like that? I know that Ishtar is very OCC but like I said the title of this is misunderstood, so it's very different to what other people usually write. I've very sorry if you don't like his characteristics. Gomen nasi minna-san!  
  
*I don't know. Do yami's have a heart that actually beats? I mean they are immortal spirits; well they do in this fic.  
  
Anyways, please read and review and I will kiss the ground you walk on. I accept all kinds of reviews even flames. The next chapter will be in our beloved Malik's POV, which I will post soon. Thank you and Ja ne ^_^! 


	3. because you made me smile

Sorry I know it's been awhile! I've been slightly busy, so sorry! Well anyways, the next chapter of this fic will be in Malik's POV okay? Now that school's starting up again, it'll take longer for me to upload them, sorry but I have no choice! School's not even started yet, and I have a test in pre-calc. Anyways, on with the fic! *************************************************************** *************************************** I crept down the darkened hallway and slowly inched to your slightly open door way. I guess the good thing about growing up in the dark is that I acquired a very sharp sense of sight. Doesn't mean I like it in any way, I still hate the dark with a passion. It still hold me in a very childlike fear, afraid something will jump out in the dark and grab me. Well, that could happen in the shadow realm so it's not a child like fear after all! Ha! I reach your darkened door way and see you sleeping peacefully. Your face devoid of emotions and unusually calm. I silently creep to your large bed and sit on the edge. The springs creak upon the added weight and you stir, slowly opening your dusky grey lavender eyes. Smiling you let me into your already warmed covers and I get in quickly, curling my fingers around the shirt you wear to bed. As I rest my head on your chest, I listen to the steady beating of your heart, letting it lull me to sleep. I feel your slim fingers move my tangled bangs from my face in a smooth and gentle motion. I snuggle closer and open my eyes to look at your face bathed in the serene and gentle glow of the moon. Your fingers move from my locks to my cheek, gently stroking them and I feel a comforted purr emitted from my throat. You once said that I must have been a cat in my previous life due to my many cat like characteristics. Well I guess so; I mean I do find myself basking in the warm glow of the sun, or purring if I feel comforted, or just hissing when I'm mad. Ra, I must have been a cat that means I was sacred!* Bow before me stupid mortals!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I yawn, ok, worship me later; I'm too sleepy to be sacred and such. Planting a gentle kiss on my forehead you close my eyes with your fingers.  
  
"Get some sleep hikari."  
  
I don't protest, too tired. I nod and let your warm body comfort me. Right before I drift off I feel another purr arise from the depth of my throat and I smile as I see a golden cat form in your mind.  
As the blasted rays wake me up I open my eyes, my body wholly protesting in getting up. I can see, or rather sense that your already up and gone from your bed. I bury my face into your pillow and take in the scent that is purely you. That dark rich scent that is deep yet bittersweet. The scent of hate. I hear the door open and I look up to see already dressed and hair wet. You sit cross-legged on the bed and I smile at you, crawling towards you.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
I place my head onto your lap, letting my body sprawl onto your plush bed. I feel your fingers gently fingering my locks, twisting them between your fingers. I feel my eyes go half lidded as I feel comfort spread through my lazy body. Automatically I purr and you gently stroke my forehead.  
  
"Well kitty, ready to eat breakfast?"  
  
I shake my head, I want to stay here and laze about, using you as my pillow.  
  
"Too bad, you're going to have to eat some time today."  
  
"Not if I don' want ta!"  
  
I hear the snort of disbelief escape your mouth as you scope up my body and carry me down to the kitchen. I blink as I realize that a plate of food was just slide right in front of me. I pout and stick my tongue out as far as possible to your retreating back.  
  
"You're too childish Malik, and don't think I can't see you from the microwave reflection."  
  
I stick out my tongue again and add a "nyahhhhhh" to it. Oh believe me; I had a lot of practice with this. Back when me and Isis were kids we had contest to see who could stick their tongue out the longest, and of course I always won. But getting back to reality, I can see you smiling at my childish antics. It's nice to see you smile without giving the whole evil and I'm going to kill you aura. It seems like only I can coax out a smile from you. You always slip on a hardened mask around other's except me and Isis. Why? Are you afraid of showing the other's your soft side? Are you afraid that they'll judge you? I don't care; I know what you're really like so it doesn't matter to me. As you come by my side to collect my plate, I stare hard at your face for awhile and give you a quick peck. Surprised by the sudden show of affection, you look at me with a puzzled stare.  
  
"Because you smiled."  
  
You run your hand through my rumbled hair and kiss my forehead softly.  
  
"Because you made me smile." *************************************************************** *************************************** How do you like that people? Cute? Anyways I'll continue as soon as possible, again sorry for the wait. I'll try to update every weekend if possible, but we'll see. Anyways read and review and until the next chapter, Ja ne ^_^!  
  
*Cat's were considered royal to the ancient Egyptians, and were worshipped. They also represented the god of death or the keeper of the dead or something like that. Anyways they were sacred, and that concludes our history lesson for today class! 


	4. i'm glad your my yami

Hey people! I'm finally back, sorry I took so long, but I had to update my other fic, the broken glass house (please read and review!). Anyways thank you for the kind reviews I received!  
  
Tariki Rania: thank you! I would like a link to that website, if you could! Just put it on your next review please!  
  
Kewie, Saturn Imp, and Aurora of the Moon: thank you!  
  
Anyways, the next chapter will be in our beloved Malik's POV once more. Possibly the last chapter, depends on how I stretch it out.please give me your opinion, should I post one more chapter? I dunno, we'll see.anyways on with the fic! Enjoy! *************************************************************** *************************************** I glanced at your face from my recliner where I was reading my book. I know you're not actually looking at me, even though your face is tilted in my direction. You're eyes are glazed over and dreamy, telling me you're not in this world but in the one filled with thoughts and daydreams. Once when you were daydreaming, I tried to reach into our mental link and see what you were thinking, but once I got into your mind, all I saw was a haze of colors and endless questions whizzing by so fast it made my head spin. What is it that you think about? You tend to think a lot. I've seen you stop in the middle of a conversation and just kind of glaze over again, lost in your thoughts. I don't really care; it shows how much of a genius you are. I remember once I gave you a book to read, because you looked a tad bit bored. It was one of mine, an old one, on philosophy. It was one of my old favorites, Sophie's World*. I let you keep it, and I find it by your side, hackneyed by reading and every inch of it scrawled with notes in your handwriting. I know you love to learn, I've seen the way you read all the books with a look of anticipation on your face. I've seen the way you smile as satisfaction as you finish a book and turn the last page. I've seen the way you tenderly stroke the cover of a book before you put it down, you love it don't you? You love the sense of knowledge you get at the turn of each page, the sense of knowing something more then you did before. I know what you feel as you read a book, because I feel it too.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I see you stir out of your reverie. I turn to face you and I see your dusky lavender grey eyes peer out at me. I smile at you and pat the seat on the recliner that I didn't take up. Obediently you climb in and I curl up close to you, resting my head on your chest.  
  
"What were you reading?"  
  
"Plato."  
  
I hear a small noise of interest come out of your throat. I feel your face being nuzzled into my hair and once more I purr. I like it when you play with my hair, it feels so comforting. I feel your arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to your warm body.  
  
"Well actually it's not about Plato."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, it's about Socrates, because he was too lazy to write up his thoughts. So Plato did it for him."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
I sigh and let my eyes close, not really sleeping, just resting my eyes.  
  
"Maybe Socrates didn't want his words to be remembered."  
  
"Well how do you know?"  
  
"How do YOU know?"  
  
I pause and crack open one eye to glare at him awkwardly. I stick my tongue out at your face suppressing amusement. I turn back to my former more comfortable position and close my eye once more. Right now I don't really give a damn if Socrates wanted his words to be remembered or not. I'm nice and comfy in my position thank you very much. I'm glad we're yami and hikari, you know that? If I was stuck with Bakura or Ra forbid, the pharaoh, I don't think I would be very happy. Oh yeah Bakura's nice and all, but we'd just clash, and with the pharaoh, well I won't go into how many problems we would have there. It's just that you're meant to be with me, only me. I love every aspect of you, your dusky grey and lavender eyes, the dusky golden locks, and that dusky mocha skin. I love the way your eyes slant every so slightly, I love the way you constantly play with my hair, I love the way you always whisper into my ear that you're glad I'm your hikari. Well you know what? I'm glad you're my yami. You've kept me sane through out my life; you've kept me alive and happy. You've kept me safe' you've done everything for me. But what have I done for you? What have I done to repay you for everything you've done for me? I don't know. I try to make you happy, I try to make you smile, and I try to make you comfortable, do I? I'd do anything for you, you know that right? You've done everything for me, and it's my turn to give you something back. I'll think of it eventually, but when I do, I'll make sure it's the best of the best. I want to show you how much you have done for me, how much you have helped me in my messed up life. I want you to know I'm glad you're my yami, just like the way you always whisper into my ear that you're glad that I'm your hikari. I'll show you one day, yami, I'll show you one day.  
  
"Hey hikari?"  
  
"Hmmm.?"  
  
"I'm glad you're my hikari."  
  
"Me too." *************************************************************** *************************************** Well, that's it.I know it's really weird, but please forgive me! I'll try to update soon, but I'll be busy. I try to update every weekend, but we'll see. As usual please read and review! Please tell me if you want more, or if I should end it as it is now! Please tell me! But until then ja ne^_^! 


	5. A sisters love

Hi everybody! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I'm back! Please forgive me for being really lazy about updating, but I've been busy and junk. Stupid school. Anyways thank you for the lovely reviews and this will be the last chapter of this story. Yes the last chapter. Anyways, for the last chapter I decided to end it with a little something different, a POV from Isis! Yeah, well she's their sister and I though she needed a bigger role, so here she is!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi between Malik and Ishtar. *************************************************************** *************************************** I see both of your bodies, entwined against each other. Eyes closed and steady breathes being emitted from both bodies. As I see you two sleeping in the recliner, bodies perfectly fitting against each other like a jigsaw puzzle I can't help but smile. You two are meant for each other. You are both so alike; you can both drive me up the wall at times, but when you don't your both so caring. So considerate, so loving. My heart swells as I see both of you waiting for me to come home on a late night, or when you two always offer me anything to comfort me when times get hard. I just love you two so much I don't think words can express what I say. Cheesy as it sounds, I can't help it. On the worst of days, when the museum paperwork seems to grow too much, or when the workers seem exceptionally lazy, or when the day just goes bad, the thought of you two waiting for me at home melts off my frustrations. I know I can come home to have two pairs of eyes looking up at me, smiling as they see me arrive at the door. I know I can come home to two people who love me the most.  
  
You changed our lives so much, you know that Ishtar? Do you know how much happier you made my little brother? Do you know how much happier you made me? I hated the underground, hated it so much. I wanted to see the sun, feel it caress my face with its gentle rays. I longed to see the sands and the trees; I longed to see what the world was like. I wanted to know that I wasn't alone in this parallel universe. Ishtar, do you know how grateful we are? Do you know that our hearts rejoice the moment you appeared? True you may have murdered my father, but what needed to be done had to be done. I was willing to risk almost anything for freedom. I wanted to be free; I wanted to know what it was like to make my own decisions. I'm grateful Ishtar, really grateful. Do you know what it was like to see my little brother smile again? To laugh again? To be Happy once more? I felt my heart rip open as I saw the way you made him smile like the little child he was. He was just a child father. Just a little boy! What did you do to him?! Why father why? Why did you hurt him? WHY DID YOU DO IT FATHER?! I feel wetness crawl down my face as tears slowly drip down my cheeks. Sitting on the couch I let out a stifled sob. Do you know how much you hurt us? Do you know how much you changed Malik? Did you notice he no longer laughed? Or smiled? Or had any emotion other then hurt and anger flash through those beautiful lavender eyes of his?! Or did you simply not notice? After all we were only your children; we were only a reminder of our dead mother. Someone who you loved too much. I hide my face away in my hands, trying to mute my sobs. What did we do to deserve this Ra? Were we evil in our past lives? Did we deserve this? I let out another sob. Suddenly I feel two pairs of arms snaking around my body. Two voices murmuring soothing words, two pairs of sleepy eyes looking down at me filled with concern. Two bodies hug me close as they too try to quiet my strangled sobs, only they succeed.  
  
Laughter, innocent laughter seems to penetrate every wall of this house. Laughter that I know is being produced by my childish little brother. I smile in their direction, even though I know they can't see me. It feels good to hear you laughing again. Do you know how scared I was when you came back from your ritual? I cried my eyes out. I couldn't stand it! My own little baby brother, lying unconscious on his bed. Crimson red blood staining the newly put on bandages. It was so unfair, why did you have to suffer? I remember looking at your little face, screwed up in pain as you tried to sleep it off. To you it may have seemed like a nightmare, but only the nightmare was true. It wasn't a dream, it was all reality. You changed so much after that bloody ritual. You looked so lost, so angry, so hurt. I wanted to comfort you, but how could I? I didn't know how. I had not experienced pain such as you did, I was but a lowly woman. Someone who was to follow the orders of any elders, to be obedient and to learn the ways of the house. I was a nothing, a nobody. I was hurt as well my little brother. I was shunted away from the world; I was cut off from those who I loved the most. I was alone. My dear little brother, I feel only some of your pain, only some. I wished that I could heal it all away magically, but I can't. I can only watch you heal slowly as you live your life. Another peal of laughter, innocent laughter. I enter the living room to see you lying on the couch on a bed of cushions, laughing like there is no tomorrow. Your beautiful eyes of lavender shine with happiness and your face lights up as you laugh even harder.  
  
"Isis! Help me!"  
  
"Hey no fair! No help from others!"  
  
I have to laugh as I see you laughing and squirming helplessly as Ishtar tickles you mercilessly. After only a moment hesitation I help Ishtar attack Malik.  
  
"No fair! Two against one!  
  
I can hear your voice amidst the peals of laughter, but somehow in the end I end up being attacked by you both. Soon I'm prey to your attacks and I helplessly laugh as tears run down my face from laughing too hard.  
  
"I give! I give!"  
  
Satisfied you two fiends let me recover and I sit up wiping away the tears of mirth. Soon I'm wiping away more tears. Once more I find myself crying at the sight of you two beaming, smiling at me. I can feel those secure arms give me hugs as they soothe me.  
  
"Why cry Isis?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I give out a little laugh.  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad! I'm crying because I'm happy...happy that you're my brothers. I love you both."  
  
I give them both a quick peck onto their cheeks as I wipe away the tears.  
  
"We love you too Isis."  
  
Twin voices echo the words and they hug me even more securely. I love you both with every ounce of my heart; I will do everything within my power to protect you both from everything I can. I will do whatever I can to show you two I love you both. You are my brothers, my family. We are together and as long as we are together we are free and safe. Nothing can break us apart and we will always be there for one another. That night our house rocked with love, laughter, and tears. Tears of happiness, tears of mirth, tears of anguish, but mostly tears of love. *************************************************************** *************************************** Done! How did you like that? I hope you like it! It's the last chapter! Well as usual, please read and review! I'll miss this fic, but I'll continue to write others. So please read and review and I will love you forever! Ja ne ^_^! 


End file.
